howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Dawn of the Dragon Racers
This is the Gallery page for Dawn of the Dragon Racers Gallery Screen shot 2014-08-19 at 15.02.39.png Dawn of the Dragon Racers title card.jpg 1897666_640217099430556_8151813872887573785_n (1).jpg Astrid saying one out of two is not bad.jpg I always knew red was your color.jpg Aw, Astrid thank you.jpg I was talking to toothless.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after seeing Tuffnuts face paint.jpg Ruffnut and Tuffnut Dawn of the Dragon Racers.jpg Dragons Dawn Of The Dragon Racers 2014 18.jpg Dragons Dawn Of The Dragon Racers 2014 21.jpg That sheep is a maniac.jpg Dawners.jpg|"This sheep is insane" Tuffnut putting a sheep into the sheep launcher.jpg File50000.jpg Who says you get to decide.jpg Astrid telling Snotlut that she thinks one of the flying sheep hit him in the head.jpg Astrid as she is starting the flashback.jpg Astrid by the tree with a sheep on it..jpg And now he's mine.jpg Astrid with the sheep she got.jpg So we all got three.jpg I guess it's a tie.jpg Tie breaker.jpg Gobber, Hiccup, toothless, and the black sheep.jpg Stoick on the stairway up to the great hall.jpg Fishlegs coming up behind Hiccup.jpg The sheep are hidden.jpg Ruffnut answering Tuffnut.jpg There isn't going to be any sheep tearing.jpg Astrid agreeing to back up Hiccup.jpg Astrid holding a sheep.jpg Hiccup trying to settle the people down.jpg What's wrong Hiccup.jpg Astrid trying to convince Hiccup to allow a dragon race to happen.jpg Isn't this a great way to blow off steam too.jpg We should have teams.jpg How did I not think of that first.jpg I'm not giving over to anything.jpg I don't know.jpg When gothi drops that flag we race.jpg You're in big trouble.jpg Let's go girl.jpg Well neither am I.jpg The teams are all tied up.jpg Right before you back off.jpg Astrid with her arm hurt.jpg One dragon race.jpg Astrid there is no way you can race like that..jpg You're not seriously thinking about.jpg HTTYD_DotDR_0506.jpg HTTYD_DotDR_0507.jpg Water coming through the hole created in the boat by Meatlug.jpg Dragons Dawn Of The Dragon Racers 2014 281.jpg Hiccup puting face paint on.jpg No funny business.jpg Another score.jpg You won't be using them.jpg HTTYD_DotDR_0655.jpg Dragons Dawn Of The Dragon Racers 2014 317.jpg We have a reversal folks.jpg Astrid pointing at the winners.jpg That's um embarrassing.jpg Astrid and Hiccup Dawn of the Dragon racers.jpg Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout Dawn of the Dragon Racers.jpg Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid by the sheep launcher.jpg I did however invent this.jpg Snotlout laughing.jpg Dawn of the dragon racers.png Snotlout Holding Sheep.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo9_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nf6edjdRHs1s51zmfo10_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7tbpzkJo1s51zmfo10_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nf9nii8Iyg1s51zmfo10_1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nfbi0lOXFt1s51zmfo10_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo10_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo6_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo7_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo8_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo10_1280.jpg tumblr_nff4oqanTR1s51zmfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nff4oqanTR1s51zmfo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nff4oqanTR1s51zmfo3_1280.jpg Kick-off Terrors 16.png Kick-off Terrors 15.png Kick-off Terrors 14.png Kick-off Terrors 13.png Kick-off Terrors 12.png Kick-off Terrors 11.png Kick-off Terrors 10.png Kick-off Terrors 9.png vlcsnap-2017-04-04-19h03m18s8122.png|Astrid and stormfly DotDR-FishlegsRegattaBoat1.PNG DotDR-FishlegsRegattaBoat2.PNG DotDR-FishlegsRegattaBoat3.PNG DotDR-FishlegsRegattaBoat4.PNG DotDR-DragonRacingMap.PNG DotDR-RegattaDeco1.PNG DotDR-RegattaDeco2.PNG DotDR-RuLesForSheepCatching.PNG DotDR-Ham.PNG DotDR-SheepAndYakHead.PNG DotDR-SheepAndHam.PNG DotDR-Sheep1.PNG DotDR-Sheep2.PNG DotDR-Sheep3.PNG DotDR-Sheep4.PNG DawnOfTheDragonRacers-StoickHiccup.PNG Category:Gallery Category:Shorts Gallery